No Air
by werelite
Summary: Puck can't breathe during glee, and Kurt has to help.  Better story than summary.  :
1. No Air

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I will never own Glee.

Established Puck/Kurt by the way. Maybe just a one shot. Who knows. :)

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

It seemed like a typical day in Glee Club at William McKinley, Rachel Berry was arguing with Mr. Schuester about wanting a solo while Finn tried to calm her down, Brittany and Santana were talking, and Sam and Quinn were stealing a few quick kisses before the club actually started. Kurt and Mercedes were discussing a shopping trip for the weekend and Tina, Mike, and Artie were talking about one band or another. Noah Puckerman was the only one who seemed out of character at all. He was sitting in the corner of the risers, hunched over slightly on a chair decked out in a plain t-shirt and jeans, his shoulders shaking as he took deep breaths.

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

"Alright guys, we are going to be working on some choreography for Regionals. Get up Puck, that means you two,"Mr. Schue said as the teens rose from their seats. A frown appeared on the mohawked teens lips as he stood up and watched the footsteps, shaky on his boot-clad feet.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

"You okay?" A voice asked from Pucks left and he turned his head to seen Finn, pausing in his...was that supposed to be dancing? Because it looked more like spastic twitching of the limbs. The jocks normally tanned face seemed pale as he breathed before nodding his head slowly, lips parted as he sucked in sharp breaths to fill his lungs with air.

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

"Yeah...fine,"was the tight breathed response from Puck before he sat down on one of the chairs, leaning forward slightly. Kurt raised an eyebrow from where he was standing across the room and glanced over at his still-secret boyfriend. He padded across the room in a diva-ish manner and crouched down in front of the male, causing most of the glee club to look flabbergasted at the civil tone of the two males.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

"Noah?"Kurt whispered softly, placing a hand on the wheezing jocks shoulder softly. The touch caused Puck to look up and raise an eyebrow slowly. He simply dropped his head to fall on the fashionistas shoulder gently, shoulders rising and falling with panicked breaths as his body shook in Kurts small arms. It seemed as if the whole club had crowded around them in a matter of seconds before Kurt asked his boyfriend an important life or death question as he rubbed the males back gently.

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

"Babe, where's your inhaler?"

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

"Locker,"was the choked response that Kurt got and he nodded, telling Sam to get the object from Pucks locker. Soothing words were whispered to Puck as the soft hand ran up and down his shaking back. Sam was back in seconds and Kurt pressed the blue L-shaped object to Pucks lips after a quick shake before Mr. Schue asked if he needed to call an ambulance. Hearing those words had the jocks head shaking quickly before Kurt shushed him again.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

Another puff from the inhaler was made before Puck was sitting up again, shaking from the effect of the albuterol coursing through his system. It was then that Kurt practically launched himself into his boyfriends arms and kissed his cheek gently before he ran his fingers through the mohawk. Mr. Schue said that he still wanted to Puck to get checked out by a doctor and the fashionista simply nodded his head, agreeing whole heartedly with the teacher as Puck whispered he was going to be fine.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

"Don't scare me like that again meat-head."

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

"No worries Princess, because I can't live without air and you need me,"was the raspy whispered response from Puck.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

Their moment however was ruined by Finn though. "Wait...so are you guys like together or something?"

Maybe one more chapter, but what do ya think? Good enough for a one shot?


	2. Take My Breath Away

2nd chapter in No Air

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Glee, I don't.

"So how did you guys...you know, get together?"Finn asked curiously as Puck tried to slow his breathing down a little more.

"You know that night when Puck stayed over after the rainy football game? Then. He scared me a little though when it happened,"Kurt murmured, kissing Pucks cheek softly as he rubbed the males back a little more.

**~Flashback~**

It was a Friday night, after a football game, Puck had decided to stay the night with his best friend Finn, whose mother was gone that night with her boyfriend, Burt Hummel. Which meant, that by default, Finn and Kurt were alone in the house, which was precisely the reason that Puck was there in the first place, Finn didn't want to be alone with Kurt. The two jocks stumbled into the house from the pouring rain and slid their shoes off before Finn decided to speak.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lovers game_

_On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame_

_Turnin' every turn to some secret place inside_

_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say_

"Dude, I'm gonna go shower. You can eat or something."

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

Puck simply nodded his head since he'd been oddly quiet the whole bus ride back to Lima and the car ride to Finns apart from the shallow shaky breaths which silently were worrying Finn. He shuffled into the kitchen, hunched over slightly as he let out harsh wheezy breaths between rough coughs. Spotting Kurt making what looked like a salad, he grumbled and grabbed a glass, filling it with water to soothe his throat.

_Watchin', I keep waiting still anticipating love_

_Never hestitatin' to become the fated ones_

_Turnin' every turn to some secret place inside_

_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love_

"What are you...st-staring at Hummel?"Puck wheezed, turning his head to glare at the soprano who was raising an eyebrow at him.

_Take my breath away_

"Nothing. Just, are you okay?"

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away_

_When the mirror crashed I called, you and turned to hear you say_

_If only for today I am unafraid_

Yeah...fine,"was the rasped response that Kurt got. He padded over to Puck and gently put his hand on Pucks shoulder, where it was immediately shrugged off.

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

"Shit Hummel...I said I...was fine. Just an...asthma at-,"the jock wheezed before another harsh coughing fit broke him off, causing him to grip the counter so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

_Watchin' every motion in this foolish lovers game_

_Haunted by the notion, somewhere there's a love in flames_

_Turnin' every turn to some secret place inside_

_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn my way and say_

"No your not. Sit down,"Kurt led him to the living room couch and sat with him, rubbing his back slowly.

_Take my breath away_

"Do you have anything for this?"

_My love, take my breath away_

"Inhaler...pocket,"was the response in a rush of air before he hunched over trying to suck in deep breaths of air.

_My love, take my breath away_

In a panic, Kurt turned Puck so that his back was pressed to the sopranos chest and started to whisper soothing things to the male as his hand slid to the jocks pocket, sliding the inhaler out slowly.

_My love_

"Breathe with me babe, in...and out. 'Cmon Noah, deep breaths,"the smaller male said softly as he shook the inhaler and pressed it to Pucks mouth, frowning as he sucked the medicine down rapidly in a frenzied panic before relaxing in the sopranos arms, dizzy from the lack of air.

_My love, take my breath away_

"Shhhhh. You're okay, calm down, do you want to go to the hospital?"

_My love, take my breath away_

"Th-thanks Princess. No, I'll be fine,"Puck murmured, before turning to kiss Kurt lightly on the lips in a thank you, surprising both Kurt and himself.

_My love_

"Anytime Noah. Anytime."

Take my breath away

**~End Flashback~**

"That all happened while I was in the shower? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were singing Journey at the top of your lungs goofus and then you were totally oblivious when you saw us cuddling later on,"Kurt quipped with a smile. Puck snorted and tried to squirm out of Kurts still mothering grasp.

"Nuh uh. I'm still taking you to the doctor whether you like it or not babe."

"Bad asses don't go to the doctor,"Puck said with a frown, but one glare from Kurt had him pouting again.

"Ugh, fine Princess."

"Thanks Noah."

One more chapter maybe. I kinda like this storyline. Hmmmm. Review please :)


	3. Learning To Breathe

3rd chapter in No Air

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Glee, I don't.

Once Finn had stopped badgering them about their relationship, Kurt made him promise not to tell anyone, even though there had been the incident where Kurts dad walked in on them making out. Kurt hoisted his mohawked boyfriend up and was relieved that, apart from Mr. Schue, they were the only ones left in the room. Puck pulled out of Kurts arms when they got to the hallway since the Hockey team had practice and he didn't want to be seen cuddling the soprano just yet.

_Hello, good morning, how ya do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new_

Once they were inside Kurts car, a small arm slid around Pucks shoulders and he took a slow breath. He wasn't ready to say anything about it, hell, he hadn't even told his mother yet. That was one of the reasons his asthma was flaring up, stress. The other reason, he didn't know exactly, but he sighed when Kurt told him to put his seat belt on before complying with the request. Breathlessly, Puck settled his head against the window, feeling Kurts eyes on him as the male spoke softly to him.

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

"I'm taking you to the hospital Puck, this isn't getting better and you're worrying me a little bit. I know you hate doctors but trust me, you need this,"he said gently reaching over and taking Pucks hand gently for a moment before placing it back on the steering wheel.

_Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

"I'm thinking of coming out to my mom."

"Wait, what Puck?"

"The stress is getting to me. It's setting this...thing off."

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

"You don't have to,"was the response from the drivers seat as they pulled into the parking lot of the ER. Kurt went over to Pucks side and led him into the waiting room, signing Puck in as they sat down in the chairs, or more, Puck sat in the chair and Kurt hovered nervously as he rubbed Pucks shoulders kissing his neck occasionally.

_So this is the way I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way_

"Princess...calm down. I'm just still short of breath."

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. You need to stop talking Noah. Conserve air."

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

Pucks name was called quickly due to the lack of people in the ER, letting Kurt hold his hand since there was no one from school there. The doctor came in and smiled softly at the soprano clutching the mohawked teens hand tightly, running his thumb delicately over the back of the tanned hand. Puck let out a light wheeze and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked at Kurt and laughed.

"Your...boyfriend? He will be fine. He just needs a nebulizer treatment and a stronger prescription for his inhaler. You put that this started during school, do you know what exactly set it off?"she asked Puck kindly, trying to reassure Kurt that the male would be fine as well. She set up a nebulizer and handed it to Puck, telling him to breathe from the mouthpiece, but he knew the drill.

_Hello good morning how you do?_

"Stress. It hard being so hot and everyone wanting you. I'm just kidding Princess. Don't get all diva on me. Even though you're hot when you're angry,"the mohawked male rasped through deep breaths of misted albuterol, but laughed at the death glare from Kurt. His face was regaining a little bit of its color, which was easing Kurts worry. Smirking, he patted his lap and tugged Kurt to sit on it, letting the smaller male hug him.

"When this is over, you are coming to my house and relaxing. Your mom is gone for the weekend, remember Noah?"Kurt mumbled, and Puck nodded as he breathed in more medicine, his shoulders shaking before he moved his face to cough. The smaller teens eyes widened and he kissed his boyfriends forehead gently to soothe him.

"No problem Princess."

"Noah? Here's the prescription for the new inhaler, go get it filled. Don't let him do any strenuous activity. Use your own judgement on kissing however, let him know if you are breathless."

"C'mon, I'm Puckzilla. I need no limits."

"Oh trust me. _Puckzilla _won't be doing too much kissing. Let's go babe, medicine and bed rest,"Kurt said as he took the prescription and smiled as Puck took the dorky hospital gown off and slid his t-shirt on over his toned abs. They kissed softly and headed to the pharmacy before going to Kurts house.

Should I do another chapter? Review please. ^_^


	4. Breathe

4th chapter in No Air

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Glee, I don't. Song is ' Breathe' by Faith Hill

The opening of the front door was what had Burt looking up from the football game on the television to see Kurt supporting Pucks still shaky body, whispering to the male that he'd meet him in the room after grabbing them some food. The mohawked male nodded and made his way down the stairs as Kurt walked into the kitchen, taking out the fixings for sandwiches and heating up some water on the stove to make Puck a cup of hot tea.

"Hey Kurt. Finn told me what happened in your Glee club. Is Puck going to be okay? I'm fine with you two, you know, dating. But if he hurts you."

"Dad, relax. Puck is going to be just fine though. We had to pick up medicine for his asthma, but he'll be okay. It scared me a little bit. Noah, may be a jerk sometimes, but I don't think he'd hurt me. I love him. Can he stay the weekend? His mom is out of town and I don't think he should be alone."

"Alright, If you're sure. Yeah, of course. I'd never kick him out if he's like this."

"Thanks dad,"Kurt murmured as he finished making the PB&J sandwiches and poured the mug of green tea for Puck, with a bit of lemon and honey in it. Padding down the stairs, he smiled at the curled up form of his boyfriend laying on his bed. Setting the food on his side table, he sat down next to Puck and ran a hand over his back, smiling as the male rolled onto his back and looked up at Kurt, waggling his eyebrows.

_I can feel the magic floatin' in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I,_

_I've never been this swept away_

"Don't even think about it Noah. You need rest. I made sandwiches and some tea for you. Sit up and take small sips of the tea. It's nice and warm. It should soothe your throat,"he murmured as Puck sat up and shifted so that he was closer to Kurt. Smiling, the soprano slid his arms around the males waist with a laugh as Puck burnt his tongue on the tea. Pressing his lips to the males cheek, there was a thought that was burning in the back of his mind.

"Are you really going to?"

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_ "

Going to what? Oh...come out? I don't know. I just don't want my rep ruined, you know?"Puck mumbled, looking up at the overhead fan twirling. He really liked Kurt, and yeah, he'd do anything for the soprano, but asking him to come out when he wasn't ready was not something he'd do for anyone. Kurt understood that though and bit into his own sandwich, chewing thoughtfully before he swallowed and took a sip of his tea. Taking a slow breath, Puck coughed and laid down on the bed, tugging Kurt with him so that they were both on their side. Pressing his lips lightly to Kurts neck, he let his breath tickle the other male before he simply wrapped his arms around Kurts waist.

_And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush  
And baby, isn't that the way love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe__  
Just breathe_

"Noah, the doc said to take it easy,"Kurt said playfully as he turned, pressing his cheek to Pucks broad chest as he listened to his breaths, heavy with wheezing before he decided to have the male sit up a little more and handed Puck the inhaler with a stern look. Smiling softly, Puck obediently took the Ventolin and sighed when he was done, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Better princess?"Puck asked and chuckled when Kurt nodded and kissed his lips softly before he stretched his back and let Kurt lay against his chest, silently stroking his hair as he coughed into his hoodie sleeve.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumblin' down  
Closer that I've ever felt before and I know and you know  
There's no need for words right now_

Smiling to himself, he looked down at the soprano and kissed his forehead before he yawned heavily and moved Kurt to the bed before he slid underneath the covers, the rest of their food laying off to the side as the mohawked male cuddled the soprano tightly.

"I love you princess."

"Love you too Noah."

_I can feel the magic floatin' in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_

That was how Burt found the two males an hour later when he came down to check on them, cuddled into each others arms as Kurts iPod played a special playlist in the background, titled, 'No Air'.

Should I do a sequel? Review please. ^_^


End file.
